runescapefootballfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombi Rock
In a hole in the ground lived a Enarcian... Who, not contempt with life within the confounds of the fuzz bunny capital set about on an adventure to a far away land know as Areffelopia. He had, recently heard tales of mysterious rings that resided there, and were issued but once a season to the champions of the land and the autonomous power and respect that they gave their bearers, many bold warriors and cunning sages had sought the rings from the various houses throughout the land from the stoic city of Varrock to the Mafioso in Menaphos, all of whom seeked to be worthy of being crowned ring champion.... though few of these 'teams' had the neccesary skills and wit to possess them, many had tried and indeed failed. Nevertheless our hero was not to be deterred and quickly set about finding a way to pass into Areffelopia. He found it in the form of being recruited into the ranks of the Lletya militia, by the captain of the guard, Shavraeous, a once respected and powerful warrior, who's better days were behind him, who was the trusted commander of Baron Barone, an ancient ring bearer and a long standing warlord from the days of the second age, these were dark days in Lletya, being repeated pillaged by Rimmington Indians and its borders being threatened from the mighty Eagle riders from the snowy mountain of Edgeville, these raids were sustained but when it seemed that all hope was lost, and our hero doomed to to be lost in the pages of those who had seeked to claim a ring but had ended it sudden and utter failure, three mighty warriors appeared. Caleb the brave, who's claw like grip could crush a man at a slight pinch. Liam the swift, who's speed and agility made him more than a match for any man in the land, and finally Leo the wise, a mighty wizard who's knowledge, and ancient magic could strike fear into the heart of men. Although Lletya was left devastated after the continued battling, the three warriors had at least helped to save some of the respect for Baron Barone and his ancient city, after the last battle that secured Lletya through another season, our young adventurer was released from the Barons services, and seeked another house in order to apply his growing skill set. His rambling across the country eventually brought him to the mighty city of Varrock who's castle stood magnificently, as if reaching the heavens themselves, and the young Sock here found the leader of champions of Varrock, another up and comer, Sharnos, who had recruited the socks recent friend, Liam the swift and the tinkerer, Juan, who's cannon invention was a marvel, that could fire a spiked gnomeball as far as the eye could see, as well as Tyler the older brother of Olaff, the fire wizard who had rode with the Eagles the previous season. These chosen champions of Varrock, formed a fellowship of friendship, as they fended off the Noble Unionists of Tirannwyn, and the charge of the Menaphosian mob, until the gauntlet was laid by the Champions of Fremmenik, to see who was worthy of the rings of power, in the house of the Necromancer Nak, they fought, a fierce battle, with our hero putting in a performance of a lifetime, with all the passion and desire that spurred him on that ebbed and flowed until Juans cannon malfunctioned and fremmy delievered the finishing blow, thus ending Varrocks hopes to gain a ring. The vengeful Sharnos cast the champions out of Varrock, keeping his young apprentice Tyler as his protege. But all was not lost, as Juan and The Sock forged a new alliance in the land of Canafis, a foul place full of dread beasts, and nightmarish horrors, and out of this wretched place, came a determination to obtain a ring of power, with the recruitment of Shavraeous the old, who had only recently escaped exile, after the execution of a Dog King, and Jimm, a strange island native who's unothordox style would set the competition alight... and it is at that point, my friends, where our story must end... for now